Many modern office building utilize modular furniture to create work spaces for employees. The reasons for this are several, but one main reason is that modular furniture is very convenient. It comprises a series of panels, each approximately 51/2 ft. high and 6 ft. wide. The panels can be secured together to form a maze of work spaces in nearly any desired configuration. Each panel is equipped with feet upon which the panel rests. In most cases, the height of the feet is adjustable in order to allow the user to level the panel.
Each panel is also equipped with accessory hanging tracks. These tracks general comprise metal strips embedded vertically into the face of the panel. Generally two accessory hanging tracks are embedded into face of each panel near the two ends of the panel. The accessory hanging tracks include a series of slots arranged vertically down the metal strip. The tracks extend through the panel with slots also extending through the panel. The tracks can therefore be accessed from either side of the panel.
The tracks are used to hang desks, bookshelves, or other accessories from the panel. Such accessories have hooks adapted to mate with the slots of the panel. The accessories are thus cantilevered off the accessory hanging tracks embedded in the panel. For this reason, the accessory hanging tracks must be quite strong in order to be able to carry the full weight of a desk or loaded bookshelf.
Power, phone and computer network wires are generally arranged in raceways at the bottom of each panel. In this way, electricity, phone, and computer communications can be delivered to each workstation.
The furniture is also modular, and thus may be used in many different configurations. If a change in the arrangement of the office or the location of the office is necessary, the furniture panels may be broken down, transported, and reassembled. If individual workstations and offices were built instead, it would be difficult if not impossible to move the built-in partitions and moving would therefore require a considerable amount of extra expense.
Modular furniture is free-standing and subject to rearrangement. Therefore, in an office space in which modular furniture is located, the entire floor is generally covered with some sort of a floor covering. Carpet is the floor covering of choice for many modern offices for many reasons including cost, noise suppression, and comfort. Since the entire floor is covered with carpet, the furniture may be rearranged without the need to re-lay carpeting. However when the carpeting wears out, the modular furniture must be disassembled so that new carpeting can be laid.
Accordingly, it is preferred not to use broadloom carpeting in offices in which modular furniture will be installed. Rather carpet tiles or carpet squares can be used to carpet the area. These tiles or squares are about 18 inches square and when worn or damaged can be replaced individually. Thus one may replace the carpet tiles in the high traffic area such as frequently used pathways, without replacing an entire room full of carpeting. However, in the past, when the carpeting was sufficiently worn that entire rooms were to be recarpeted, or for redecorating purposes, an entire constructed unit of modular furniture would be disassembled so that the old carpet could be removed and new carpet squares laid in order to replace those squares upon which the modular furniture rested.
Such a procedure is generally quite expensive and disruptive to the business. Each desk and work area must be cleared of all business supplied and personal items. Computer connections must be broken and the computers removed. Each desk must be removed from the furniture panels, as must all bookshelves and other accessories. All electrical, telephone, and computer network systems must be removed from the panels. The panels can then be disassembled. The panels and accessories must then be stored while the old carpet is being removed and new carpet installed. Once the new carpet is installed, all of the furniture must then be reassembled on top of the new carpet. Where an office is relatively small and consists of only 20-30 workstations, the entire process of disassembly, replacement of carpet, and reassembly can generally be accomplished over a weekend or long weekend while business would not otherwise be conducted by the office. However in larger offices carpet removal and replacement could cause a substantially longer disruption period.
In order to avoid such a substantial disruption, carpet installers have attempted to raise modular furniture slightly off the floor in order to allow carpet tiles to be removed and replaced underneath the furniture while it is suspended. Generally, each panel is connected to adjoining panels on each side. These connections are designed to prevent horizontal movement of each panel with respect to its neighboring panels. This configuration adds strength and rigidity to the overall configuration of the office furniture panels. However these connections are not designed to support the weight of one panel by another. Thus attempting to raise a single panel off the floor gives rise to problems with respect to its neighboring panels. Thus in order to lift office furniture panels, the panels should first be secured together to prevent relative vertical movement between the panels. Relative horizontal movement is generally prevented by the standard connections between the panels. However no system for interconnecting adjacent panels to prevent relative vertical movement therebetween has heretofore been available.